


How Rey and Ben Became One With the Force

by radioactivesaltghoul



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Inappropriate Use of the Force, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), i'm going to star wars hell for this, not necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: this is how you manage to write something that earns both the "major character death" and "porn without plot" tags without writing necrophilia.this is garbage, even by my garbage standards. don't say i didn't warn you.and assume they're both on birth control and that's why they don't discuss it here.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 76
Collections: Reylo After Dark





	How Rey and Ben Became One With the Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts).



> this is how you manage to write something that earns both the "major character death" and "porn without plot" tags without writing necrophilia.
> 
> this is garbage, even by my garbage standards. don't say i didn't warn you.
> 
> and assume they're both on birth control and that's why they don't discuss it here.

The fight for the galaxy was over. The Resistance had won. While the rest of the galaxy was off celebrating in their own ways, Rey and Ben were commemorating by finally working out all of that sexual tension that had been building up since that fateful day on Takodana.

It was a little awkward at first. Neither of them had any practical experience with this sort of thing. Rey had seen some illicit holos growing up in Niima Outpost, and she wasn’t a stranger to the sight of sex workers, but she’d never actually done any of it herself. She’d never had any desire to do so before the moment she laid eyes on Ben’s face for the first time. “The Force wasn’t the only thing that awakened in you that day,” Rose had joked months later when Rey had confessed her confusing and conflicting feelings about The Enemy over a round of Sith scorchers late one night.

At the time, Rey had not found it particularly humorous. It was only much later, once she’d come to terms with her feelings for Ben, that she’d felt vaguely comfortable with it. And even then, it was months before she could actually find the humor in it.

Ben, likewise, had very little practical experience with sex. He’d kissed one of his Jedi school classmates during a post-curfew game of “spin the lightsaber” (a game which, in retrospect, was extremely dangerous, considering the state of their partially-constructed lightsabers at that point in time), but it had been sort of difficult to get in the mood when you were living with your creepy abusive mentor figure constantly in your head.

While Rey had been awakened to the attraction between them the moment she’d seen Ben’s face, it had taken him much longer to process that what he was feeling for Rey wasn’t simply a matter of seeing a promising potential protege.

Their first kiss happened unexpectedly on the battlefield. Ben had fallen in battle, and Rey had taken it upon herself to go full feral desert child on the person who had hurt him. Fortunately, he hadn’t been seriously injured; Rey had been so relieved to see him alive and unharmed (with no fresh scars to override the one she’d left) that she’d flung herself at him, kissing him full on the lips while the battle raged on around them. The sheer amount of adrenaline in their veins only added to the moment, which was cut far too short by a misfired blast singeing one of Rey’s buns.

They didn’t acknowledge it for months, not until the eve of the final battle against Palpatine’s ghost and all of his forces. And even then, it was a quick, “You know how I feel about you, right?” from Ben and a “Don’t say it, because it sounds too much like ‘goodbye’ right now” from Rey. Then they’d made a pact that if they survived the whole ordeal in one piece, they’d take a ship to some remote system in the Outer Rim and hole up somewhere for a standard week, minimum.

Rey didn’t even wait for the sketchy Outer Rim hotel room door to slide shut behind them before she lept for Ben, climbing him like an old Star Destroyer. He let out a surprised “What—” that was quickly cut short by Rey’s lips capturing his in the kiss that had been a long time coming.

“We made it,” she whispered when they finally came up for air. She was impressed. Not that she wasn’t aware how strong Ben was, but he didn’t even seem like he was even a little tired of holding her like this. Oh, sure, his heart was racing, but it wasn’t because he was tired. Far from it.

“We did,” he replied. There was an awkward pause as they both tried to figure out their next move. “Should we, um—?” he asked, looking at the rather cramped-looking hotel room bed.

“Sure, yes,” she said, wiggling out of his embrace. They were both rather reluctant to let go of each other and as a result, Rey ended up pulling him onto the bed on top of her. It was the end result she wanted, but it was slightly less dignified than it had gone in her mind.

“Sorry,” he whispered, rearranging them so that he wasn’t crushing her. “Are you okay?”

“I will be if you kiss me again.” Not exactly her smoothest line, but Ben didn’t waste any time in complying.

This was bliss, to finally be alone together without the weight of the war hanging above them. They’d earned their right to live happily ever after. And right now, Rey’s idea of “happily ever after” was centered on finally getting dicked by Ben Solo.

Rey was no expert on cis male human anatomy, but she was pretty sure that it was a good sign that she could already feel that Ben was hard, grinding into her at the perfect pressure that was building, bringing her higher and higher. The astronomically high levels of sexual tension combined with having an innate sense for what got the other off was absolutely divine, and they were both shocked when Rey came without even getting a stitch of clothing off. “Did you just…?” Ben asked, blinking at Rey’s blissed-out expression.

“Fuck,” was all that she managed to say.

“Stars, I love you,” he replied, peppering her face with kisses. “But I kind of want to do that to you naked now.”

“Oh, me too.”

What followed was a rather awkward attempt to remove each other’s clothing and getting tangled up in the process. “I think this might be a little above our collective experience level right now,” Rey said, the words coming out muffled through the fabric of Ben’s shirt, which she’d somehow managed to get tangled in.

“I agree. We’ll just have to work up to this one.”

It would have been romantic to remove each other’s clothing, Rey supposed, but there was always time for romance once they’d worked through their sexual tension some more. It was too difficult to coordinate, not when they were both trying to get their mouths and hands all over each other’s bodies. She loved the way that she could see goosebumps trailing along where she traced her fingers over the sensitive skin of Ben’s lower stomach, and the burst of pleasure she got when he flicked his tongue over her nipple was absolutely divine.

“So, uh.” Rey froze at the uncertainty in Ben’s tone. She’d been about to see if her tongue had the same effect on Ben’s abs as her fingers, but she wanted to hear what he had to say first. “I’m not exactly an expert on this, and I know you’re not, either, but I did some research.”

At the word _research_ , Rey pulled back to look him in the eye. “Research?” she repeated. Had he been watching holoporn without her? She had no idea how he would have been able to hide that from her; they’d spent nearly every second together since he’d defected from the First Order and decided to join forces with Rey and the rest of the Resistance.

“Yeah, I read a few holobooks. There were some articles on the holonet.” Oh, now he had her attention. It was endearing; she’d never have guessed that underneath that solid wall of muscle was a huge nerd. “They suggested that foreplay was a good idea.”

“What kind of foreplay?”

He countered her question with another question. “Can I go down on you?”

Rey may have lacked practical experience, but she knew what _that_ was all about. “Yes, please,” she breathed, laying back on the bed. And maybe he lacked practical experience in the matter as well, but with their Force bond as a cheatsheet for what made each other tick, it was practically no time before she was screaming his name, her thighs squeezing his head as she came, _hard_. She barely even gave herself time to catch her breath before she lunged, pulling him in for another deep, clumsy kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and lips, which was unexpected and undeniably arousing. “ _Now_ will you fuck me?” she mumbled between kisses.

“Fuck. _Yes_.” He scrambled out of his trousers, wasting no time in crawling back on top of her. He braced himself on his forearms on either side of her head and hissed when she grabbed his cock to position it in the right place. “Oh, stars, Rey, you’re so wet,” he gasped, sliding slowly into her. “ _Fuck._ ”

“I know,” was her equally breathy reply. He was bigger than anything she was used to having inside of her (which, okay, was just her fingers; it wasn’t easy to get your hands on a dildo when you were in the middle of a war). The thing that struck her the most as he slid deeper in her until he was fully seated within her was how _right_ it all felt. This was meant to be. Everything they’d suffered through had led to this moment, and despite all of the death and destruction that had occurred, Rey couldn’t find it in her to regret any of it. As deeply connected as they were in that moment, Ben could feel every thought running through her mind; his response was an overwhelming sense of love and adoration that was burning Rey up from the inside.

Considering how awkward half of the build-up had been for them, the actual penetration was perfectly timed. The coordination required to thrust in tandem was effortless for them, and it didn’t take much longer before they were moaning loud enough for people to hear them three planets away.

At the moment they both peaked together, they were both so consumed with pleasure that it too them a few minutes to realize that something strange had happened to them. _Rey?_ It was Ben’s voice, but it was strange and disembodied.

 _What’s happening?_ she asked, trying to figure out why she couldn’t feel the air around them anymore.

 _I’m not sure_.

Something clicked for Rey. _Where are our bodies?_

Rey’s sense of time had disappeared along with her body, so there was no way to know for certain how long it took Ben to reply. _I…_ He paused. Or, at least, Rey thought he did. Lacking a sense of time made it difficult to gauge these things. _I think we fucked so hard we became one with the Force._

_Is that even possible?_

_Well, it’s not like there’s anyone around to ask._ Even without a proper body, she could hear the dry tone in which he said the words.

“Wrong, you are, young Solo,” came a voice Rey didn’t recognize.

Gradually, her vision came back—when had it disappeared?—and she realized that she and Ben were still wrapped tightly around each other, and he was still balls deep inside of her. Despite how hard they’d both come, he was still erect. Interesting, but Rey wanted answers first.

They were still in the hotel room they’d rented, but they...weren’t. Rey wasn’t sure how else to explain it. The room looked flat, like they were looking at it through a holoscreen. “Oh, you’ve got to be fucking joking,” Ben growled. It wasn’t a particularly great tone to hear when he was this deep inside her, but when she followed his gaze, she understood.

There, standing on the other side of the room, were three human men and a little green creature. The only one she recognized was Luke, who was covering his eyes, the horror evident on his face.

Wait. If Luke was here, then that meant... _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck._ Ben was right.

“See, Anakin?” one of the men said to another. “This is exactly why Jedi are supposed to remain celibate!”

“Well, how was _I_ supposed to know that you could fuck so hard you became one with the Force?”

“Jealous, you are, that you never achieved this.”

**Author's Note:**

> The same conversation that sparked this fic also included “Reylo Force ghosts showing up to inspire future generations of Jedi adjacent people, but they're always fucking” and “That’s how they used to give sex ed lessons at the Jedi temple in the Old Republic. Force ghosts who fucked so hard they became one with the Force and kept on fucking in the afterlife.”


End file.
